highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Irina Shidou
| Romaji = Shidō Irina | Race = Reincarnated Angel Former Human | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Angel-chan (by Jeanne) Self-Proclaiming Angel Self-Proclaiming Childhood Friend Self-Proclaiming Childhood Friend Angel Self-Proclaiming Raised In Japan (mostly by Xenovia) Sister (by Ophis) + A (by a servant of Gragg Forneus) Heavenly Guardian, the Angel of Love and Hope, Irina (by Azazel in his game) | Hair Color = Light Brown | Eye Color = Violet | Equipment = Excalibur Mimic (Formerly) Light-Based Weapons Holy Demonic Sword Hauteclere | Relatives = Touji Shidou (Father) Unnamed Mother | Affiliations = Protestant Church Heaven Michael's Brave Saints Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club Irina Shidou's Salvation of Love Club (Founder/President) Hyoudou Residence D×D Team Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth (Temporary) Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Ace of Spades | Voice Actor = Maaya Uchida (Japanese) Kristi Kang (English)}} Irina Shidou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD and the childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou. She is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and is a devout Christian who, even after learning of God's death, still follows his teachings. She later gets reincarnated as an Angel by the Archangel Michael through one of the Brave Saints, her ranking among his peerage being "Ace". Appearance Irina is a beautiful young woman at the age of 18, with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. Her body measurements are B87-W59-H89. Irina's height is 164 cm. (5 feet 4 inches), making her a character of average height. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences. After transferring to Kuoh Academy and moving into the Hyoudou Residence, she starts wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with black short shorts under her skirt and an addition of white sneakers with blue accents. Following her Angelization by Michael, she wears a red "A" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as Michael's Ace. Irina also gained white Angel wings and a halo, as of Volume 17, has a total of 4 wings. Personality Irina is a cheerful, carefree, upbeat, and enthusiastic person. She is also shown to be cooperative and open-minded to others as she is seen with Arthur discussing about Excalibur Ruler, although he stated that the location is secret. She's a devout Christian, showing great respect for God's teachings. During her first appearance, she was very harsh towards those whom she perceived as an opposition to her religion. This was demonstrated by how she and Xenovia treated Asia when they first met, as well as her reaction to Xenovia becoming a Devil. The death of God of the Bible was a great shock for Irina, yet she still believes in his teachings and transferred her belief to Michael who is the current "God". Irina later became great friends with Asia and the rest of the Occult Research Club members, even joining the ORC herself. She began experiencing "impure thoughts" around Issei; her Angel wings start to flicker from white to black indicating that she is about to "fall" from her status as a true Angel to a Fallen Angel if she gives in to her desires. She is shown to be very sensitive to and annoyed about being called "self-proclaiming". After kissing Issei, she becomes bolder in her relationship with him, as she becomes slightly less concerned about "falling" in order to show her love for him. History Her family lineage is related to the church, implied to be the Protestant church Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 3 Life 3, and possessing a currently unidentified Holy Sword. She is Issei's childhood friend who was under the impression that she was a boy and were close friends who used to play together. At some point, she kissed him while he was sleeping at her house. She later left Japan and went to England with her family due to her father's job where she trained to become an exorcist. At some point in time, she crossed blades with a knight from Riser Phenex's Peerage named Karlamine. She was eventually partnered with Xenovia. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Irina first appears in Volume 3 in a picture with Issei from when the two were playing together. Her first appearance in person was alongside Xenovia under the orders of the Church to retrieve or destroy the stolen Excalibur's from Kokabiel and his men. She was defeated by Kokabiel while infiltrating his base and was left in a near death state, but was saved by Rias' group and recovered due to Asia's healing. At the end of the volume, Irina takes all the stolen Excalibur fragments back to the church, disappointed at the fact that Xenovia had become a Devil. She reappears in Volume 6, after being reincarnated as an Angel by Michael as his Ace, she was sent to Kuoh Town as the Heaven's representative and transferred into the same class as Issei, Asia, and Xenovia. She then moved into the Hyoudou Residence. When Issei entered his Juggernaut Drive, Irina was the one that brought the Oppai Dragon Song to the battlefield to change him back. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Irina took part in the final battle against Loki. In Volume 9, Irina goes to Kyoto along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy. Irina and Xenovia sneak into Issei's room where they find him and Asia kissing in the closet who faints after being exposed. They also enter the closet with them where Xenovia once again attempts to have Issei's child and tries to convince Irina to do the same for the purpose of strengthening Heavens forces, although she hesitates due to the risk of "falling". Irina steps back as Xenovia goes through with it until Asia wakes up and interferes also wanting to bear his children. Issei tries to distance himself but bumps his head and lands his face on Irina's breasts, twice before passing out. She and the rest of the Occult Research Club then encountered Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction who kidnapped the leader of the Youkais, Yasaka, in an attempt to summon the Great Red. She then fought against Jeanne but was defeated. In Volume 10, during the match between Issei and Sairarorg, Irina tearfully talks about Issei's kindness and hard work to the children in the audience to encourage him, showing her feelings of love towards Issei. In Volume 11, she accompanies the Gremory Team to the Underworld, where they were attacked by Cao Cao and Georg, losing to the two. She was later handed the Excalibur Ruler by Le Fay Pendragon to fix the broken Ex-Durandal after her brother abandoned the sword. In Volume 12, Irina, Xenovia, and Akeno face Jeanne in a three-on-one match using a prototype Holy Demonic Sword created by Heaven. While they are able to corner Jeanne, Jeanne manages to take a child as a hostage to prevent them from further attacking her. Luckily, Kiba manages to save the child and Issei defeats Jeanne. After the return of Issei and the defeat of Cao Cao, Irina says she wants to go on a date with Issei, as does the rest of the girls of the Occult Research Club. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Irina took part in the rescue mission of the Occult Research Club's kidnapped first-years and helps battle the Stray Magicians who took them. In Volume 15, Irina was seen competing against Xenovia in a swimming match in the underground pool of the Hyoudou Residence for the right to sit on Issei's lap which Xenovia ultimately won. Irina, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias and Yuuto, who were held captive in Tepes castle. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced vampires and Grendel along the way. Irina later teamed up with Xenovia to defeat the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Irina, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members, went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Irina ended up pairing with Hanakai of the Sitri group and fought with the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After the fights were settled and Xenovia's plan to become Student President was revealed, Irina told Issei that the promised season is near. In Volume 18, Irina went to Heaven with the Occult Research Club. Upon their return, they're visited by Irina's father, Touji Shidou, to organize the Christmas project and also give his daughter a magic doorknob that leads to an Interdimensional room for her to mate with Issei without falling which embarrasses her. Irina later goes shopping with Toiji, Issei, Xenovia, and Asia only to be attacked by Masaomi Yaegaki wielding the Holy Sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi infused with half of Yamata no Orochi which he manages to impale and poison her father much to her horror. Touji is now hospitalized and gives Irina the Holy Sword, Hauterclere, and was later transferred to Heaven to be cured. When Qlippoth attacked Heaven, Irina rushed to save her dad from Masaomi again. She manages to defeat him with the use of her new sword, Hauteclere, to purify Masaoni's sword with the help of Issei's Ascalon and Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, thus ridding him of the Dragon's influence but was soon killed by Rizevim. Later Issei and Irina were out shopping. She kisses him but tells Issei that they've already kissed before as kids. They then meet up with Azazel in a Santa Claus outfit and recall their childhood promise to attack Santa; so with the help of Ophis, they charged at Azazel. In the Extra Life of DX.1, During the Rating Game rematch between Rias and Riser, Irina took the place as Riser's substitute Bishop due to being an old acquaintance of his Knight Kariamine. Irina faced off against Xenovia, their fight continued even after the game ended. In Volume 19, Irina participates in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. Along with Yuuto, she Initially joined with Sona's Peerage, Dulio and Griselda to fight against the Exorcists lead by Ewald Cristaldi who they had trouble fighting due to wielding a replica of Excalibur. However, they manage to defeat Ewald with the combined efforts of Yuuto and having her abilities enhanced by Griselda with Dulio delivering the finishing blow. Irina and Yuuto then left to join the other battlefield against the Exorcist lead by Vasco Strada, who wielded a replica of Durandal and also had difficulty to defeat. Suddenly the whole group had to deal with Walburga, while her army of Evil Dragons were immobilized, she activates her Balance Breaker that had control over the other half of Yamata no Orochi. However, they were able to defeat her, as well as destroy the Evil Dragons soul. In Volume 20, Irina's school are having a career consultation for everyone in her year, she is surprised to find that her father has come back to Japan from England for his daughter's interview with her teacher. Irina scolds him for prioritized her over his work, Touji explains that he originally has to attend an errand while in Japan and took this opportunity to see his "Angel". He then asks Issei if he and Irina have already used the Interdimensional Room, which causes Irina to outburst at her father in embarrassment. Along with other members of D×D, they met with Ajuka who had recovered Ravel who had been missing, Ajuka then tells them about a shocking truth about the King Pieces, an invention of his he kept secret from the public. Later D×D were able to locate the stolen city Agreas where began an invasion on Qlippoth's hideout. Irina and the Gremory Team face off against Niðhöggr the Evil Dragon that kidnapped Issei's parents, they had difficulty defeating him due to him possessing several Pheonix Tears vials until Crom Cruach shows up and starts beating Niðhöggr senselessly. Irina assisted Issei and Asia to find their parents by clearing a path through an army of Evil Dragons along with Kiba and Xenovia. In Volume 21, days after Trihexa had been unleashed and wrecking havoc onto the world and various other realms of different mythologies, Irina and the rest of her friends joined an army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan to battle Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of Trihexas bodies controlled by Apophis. In Volume 22, Irina arrived together with Xenovia and Asia and witness Rias and Akeno seducing Issei and with Irina showing amazement that a room similar to her own has been developed so soon. During school, Irina revealed that she wants to start bakery and Xenovia exposing that her second option of becoming a bride which embarrassed Irina. After school, Irina goes fishing with the Occult Research Club, The Vali Team, and Issei's parents with Irina challenging Xenovia to see who can catch the most fish. On the graduation day, Irina scolded Issei, Rias, and Akeno for keeping a secret of going to the club with them. After the graduation ceremony, Irina then revealed to everyone that she has declined to join the Angel's team in order to join Issei's team for the Rating Game World Tournament and happily accepted Issei's invitation. Irina watched as Issei proposed to Rias and smiles of their joyful union. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Irina arrived together with Issei and her team members through Ryuuteimaru at the Azazel Cup. After ten days, Irina and her team watched as they receive bad ratings at their matches. At the match against Baraqiel, Irina defeated a Bishop and a Pawn. Irina and Xenovia later takes on Baraqiel with Issei arrived at the scene. Irina then used her Hauteclere to perform high-speed slashes and with opponent unable to counter it. After the match, Irina watches as Rias and Akeno bicker over Issei and agreed to Xenovia's suggestion to get closer to Issei and have him take responsibility. Powers & Abilities Master Swordswoman: Like Xenovia, Irina is well versed in swordsmanship. Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Irina can create light-based weapons such as a light sword, spear, or a bow. In the anime only, Irina has demonstrated the use of light based weapon that resembles a Halo, which she can use to grab hold of or restrain a foe with the size/power of a Fenrir pup. Flight: Being an Angel, Irina can fly using her wings. Equipment Excalibur Mimic ( ): Irina's initial weapon (through artificial means). A Holy Sword that has the ability to transform itself into any shape as its wielder's desires. This sword was later given to Xenovia to be fused with Durandal. Holy Demonic Sword (聖魔剣, Seimaken): A prototype Irina received from Heaven in Volume 12, based on Yuuto's Sword of Betrayer. She is able to use the swords ability to use different elemental attributes, ranging from fire, ice, and lightning. Hauteclere: Irina's current primary weapon, a Holy sword given to her by her father, stating to be the most qualified to wield it. The sword has the ability of purification, even to those that are cut by it. Quotes *"I shall judge your sins! Amen!" (Season 2 New) *"I'm not a self-proclaiming angel, I'm the real one!". *''"Amen!"'' *(To Issei) “……The one who was unfair was you, Ise-kun. If you say something like that……I can’t hold it…… ……I won’t be able to leave you……!” (Volume 18 Life 2) *(To Issei) “Ahmm, of course! It’s because when we were kids, Ise-kun came to sleep over at my house and I stole a kiss from you.” (Volume 18 Christmas) *(To Issei) “I’d be annoyed that I can’t play together with darling.” (Volume 21 Life 2) Trivia * Irina's birthday is on September 29th.Ishibumi's twitter *Among all the girls, Irina has known Issei for the longest time and was the first girl to kiss him. *Irina has become well-known for calling herself an "Angel", thus gaining herself the title "Self-Proclaiming Angel". As a vindictive insult, she has been recently called the "Self-Proclaimed Childhood Friend". *The manga "Samurai Vatican" and protagonist of the series "Oda Nobuna" which Irina mentions in the short story "Stop! Yuuto-kun!", are references to another light novel series Miyama-Zero works on called "The Ambition of Oda Nobuna". *Irina's name, along with Xenovia's, were decided on a whim when Ishibumi spent a fine Sunday on a riverbank. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Brave Saint Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Exorcist